


Истинные мысли Хроно, или Как все было на самом деле

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Chrno Crusade
Genre: Banter, Multi, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Дневник Хроно.





	Истинные мысли Хроно, или Как все было на самом деле

**Author's Note:**

> Этой херне уже лет сто. Жена недавно у меня ее попросила, потому что когда-то не сохранила для потомков. И я решил - а че б ее не выложить. Больше упоротости богу упоротости. Если че вот вам разувидин https://pp.userapi.com/c623327/v623327374/291a4/0K0NmXGczd8.jpg

Братик сказал мне похитить Марию Магдалену! А я совершенно не умею общаться с людьми! Тем более, с женщинами! Я стесняюсь! А братик этого не понимает! Он сказал, что если я не принесу ему Марию, он выпорет меня ремнем! Помогите, люди добрые! Скажите, как перестать стесняться девочек? Я не хочу стоять в углу!

Братик хороший, братик не стал меня наказывать! Братик просто сказал, что я не получу тортиков, пока не принесу ему человеческую женщину! Плохой братик! Хочу тортиков! И вообще, вон сколько вокруг женщин - лови не хочу, а ему именно эта понадобилась! А вдруг меня схватят плохие дяди и надают по заднице? Только братику можно так делать! Нет, не пойду за женщиной! Буду сидеть и мучиться от голода!

Меняю Марию Магдалену на тортики! Один, два, кто больше?! Братик отказался мне давать тортики! Он сказал, что я плохой и медлительный, и мне ничего нельзя доверить! Все, я обиделся! Пойду выкину его любимый ремень!

Братик хотел меня выпороть и не нашел ремень. Я и не знал, что у Шейдер есть такие страшные провода... Больно... А братик даже не дал мне тортик! Пойти что ли от вредности убить человеческую самку? Может, хоть тогда братик обратит на меня внимание!

Братик с Шейдер меня подкалывают, думают, что я влюбился в Марию! Да она же глупая и сумасшедшая! Я ее терпеть не могу! И братика к ней ревную! Что он в ней нашел?! Весь Эдем с ней носится, а про меня все забыли! Я тоже хочу тепла и ласки! Я же такая няшка!

Мария почесала меня за ушком! Урр! Нет, все-таки я в ней ошибался. Человек, который чешет меня за ушком, не может быть плохим! Наконец-то меня кто-то поняшил! Но пришел братик и опять все испортил! Он сказал убить Марию! Ага, щас! А кто меня за ушком чесать будет?!

Братик плохой. Братик очень-очень злой и вредный. Я для братика пустое место! Убью братика и уйду в монастырь! И пусть ему будет стыдно! Мне одиноко... Почешите меня кто-нибудь за ушком...

Девочка с печеньками! Ты кто? А, хотя какая разница! ПЕЧЕНЬКИ! Печеньки-печеньки-печеньки! Как же я скучал по тортикам! Тортики! Больше, больше тортиков!

Кажется, я влюбился! Мне так хорошо, что хочется летать! Парить над землей, свысока глядя на этот бренный мир, и ощущать свежий ветер свободы! Ах, как прекрасно любить! Мое сердце поет! Интересно, как скоро я увижу тебя снова, любовь моя? Как скоро та блондинка вновь принесет мне эти прекрасных, восхитительно вкусных конфет?!

Братик опять пришел и все испортил! Арр! Как же мне это надоело! Девочка с конфетками не хочет чесать меня за ушком! Она перестала кормить меня печеньками! Сос!!! Спасите, люди добрые, по-моему она бешеная! АААААА!!!

Братик, я хочу обратно! Забери меня к себе! Я правда-правда больше не буду! Я буду стоять в углу! Я буду тебя слушаться! А-а, мама! Только не по голове!

А-а, меня домогается какая-то престарелая педофилка! Изыди, женщина, я люблю только тортики и братика! Ты не тортик? Нет? Не тряси передо мной сиськами! А-а!!

Розетта хочет отобрать у Айона своего брата! Бедный братик! Она же его убьет! Хотя стоп... А зачем братику мог понадобиться Джошуа? Неужели он нашел себе нового брата?! Вместо меня?! И теперь кормит его тортиками и ставит в угол?! А-А-А!!! Айон, настал час мести!

Как-то не вовремя мы заглянули... К братику тут из Пандемониума наведались. Вон его кишки по Эдему валяются... Розетта, держи меня, я падаю в обморок! Бум! Я же сказал держать, глупая женщина!

О, братик встал. И теперь по Эдему валяются кишки всех остальных. Так держать, братик, бей буржуев! Ой, кажется мои кишки теперь тоже где-то валяются... И Розетта походу кони откинула... Ну, так ей и надо! Ой, ее брат смотрит... Надо срочно выдавить из себя скупую мужскую слезу!

Розетта все-таки не подохла. Жаль. От нее все равно не дождешься печенек. И она... Она... Она требует от меня какой-то замуж и жить недолго и счастливо! О не-ет! Неужели мне придется провести с ней остаток ее дней?! А вдруг она еще нескоро скопытится, и что тогда?! Да она же от меня ничего не оставит! О, придумал. Заморозил Розетту, поцеловал для убедительности и сбежал. Братик, я иду к тебе!

Бедный братик. Вот что с демонами всякие Розетты делают!.. Братик, да положи ты эту голову и обними же меня! Я же так скучал! Как обиделся?.. А-а, нет, только не ремнем! Бра-атик, я же попросил прощения! Больно-о!!!

Жопа болит... Так, о чем это я?.. А! Мы с братиком летим в космос! За нами правда еще Шейдер увязалась, но это ничего, она няшная. У нее ушки пушистые. Ах, да, братик... Братик, ну не дуйся, я тебя даже больше тортиков люблю! Правда-правда! Честно-честно! Тортики - они же раз - и кончатся! А братик всегда будет! Хороший братик!

Братик, ну чего ты, я стесняюсь... Меня там еще никто не няшил... А это, оказывается, даже приятней тортиков... Да, я точно теперь братика больше тортиков люблю! Муррр...


End file.
